1. Field
The present technology relates to a rechargeable battery. More particularly, embodiments of the present invention relate to a combined structure of an electrode uncoated region and an electrode terminal.
2. Description of the Related Technology
A rechargeable battery is typically rechargeable, in contrast to a primary battery that is not capable of being recharged. A low-capacity rechargeable battery is typically applicable to small portable electronic devices, such as mobile phones or laptop computers, and a medium to large capacity rechargeable battery is typically used to drive a motor or store power for cases of an electric vehicle and a hybrid vehicle.
The rechargeable battery typically includes an electrode assembly in which anodes and cathodes are disposed with a separator therebetween, and a case for receiving the electrode assembly. The case can be made with laminate sheets on which a metallic layer and a resin layer are bonded. For example, the electrode terminal made of a metal board is fixed in combination with the electrode uncoated region inside the case through welding, and a part thereof is drawn outside the case across the bonded part of the case.
However, since the above-noted rechargeable battery has insufficient bonded area between the electrode terminal and the electrode uncoated region, and the thickness of the electrode uncoated region is much less, rigidity is degraded when the electrode terminal and the electrode uncoated region are bonded. Therefore, the bonding parts may be easily broken by external impact or vibration to thereby deteriorate durability, and resistance between the electrode uncoated region and the electrode terminal is increased to thus reduce output performance.
Also, the electrode uncoated region may have rough parts, such as burrs formed in the process of manufacturing the electrode assembly, and the rough part of the electrode uncoated region in the rechargeable battery can directly contact the case to damage the case. The damage to the case can substantially impact the reliability and safety of the rechargeable battery.
The above information disclosed in this Background section is only for enhancement of understanding of the background of the invention and therefore may contain information that does not form the prior art that is already known in this country to a person of ordinary skill in the art.